Trick And Treat!
by Inmate XIV
Summary: The moral of the story is, don't throw away your old dolls.


**~Trick and Treat!~**

* * *

Aqua pulled her black scarf tighter around her neck. She didn't like walking in the dark, not one bit. Terra had insisted she would be okay, though, and she had listened to him. Terra was usually right about a lot of things.

She now regretted ever going to his party. Sure, it was fun and everything, but now that it was dark, she wished that she had left earlier, or at least accepted his offer for him to walk her home. Of course, though, she had tried to prove she was as brave as she gave off. She didn't want him knowing she was away of the dark. Especially when it was as dark as it was now.

Something rustled in the bushes behind her, which led her to turn her head in its direction. Nothing. Or, at least, she couldn't see anything. That didn't prove much at all.

_You're getting paranoid. Just keep walking, and do not look back. _She thought, and this settled her nerves, just a bit. Aqua still decided it would be best if she picked up the pace.

A figure flashed before her, and she looked around. Something grasped at her hands. She tried to pull away, but they held tightly to her.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" a girl's voice asked. Aqua looked to her right. There, was a girl with long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Her pale skin contrasted with the small black dress she wore, red and black stockings covered her legs, and black shoes covered her feet from the cold.

"You shouldn't be in the dark like this, my lady." Another voice spoke. This wasn't the voice of a girl, rather a boy. She looked to her left, and found the speaker. His hair was spikey, and blonde. He had the same blue eyes and pale skin as the girl, and his outfit was similar. It was a black suit, instead of a dress. Aqua had never seen a boy wear a dress before. She noticed that both of them were slightly shorter than her. She also thought that they could have been twins. And they were so familiar…

"Who…who are you two? Where did you come from?" she asked, looking between both of them.

Neither of them answered her question. They both let go of her hands, she looked down at them for just a split second, and then both of them were in front of a tall door. It almost seemed like a palace entrance. It hadn't been there the last time she checked.

"I think it would be best if we walked you home," the girl said, with the tiniest of smiles, "Don't you think, Roxas?"

"I agree. Wouldn't want her getting lost," he smiled wider, and then both of them pushed the door open. A blinding white light covered Aqua's vision, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on a red velvet couch, a wooden table sat in front of her. On it was a tea set; someone was having a tea party. But…Aqua was too old to play tea party. And the twins in front of her hand to be too.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Namine asked, raising her glass. Some of the tea sloshed out, and a spot hit Aqua's face. "Oops! Here, let me get that." She reached over and thumbed it off the older woman's skin, licking her thumb in the process, "It doesn't remind you of anything, Aqua? Really? I hope you remember soon enough, otherwise…" she turned toward Roxas, who plastered a smirk across his face. "Never mind that. It's too late to be playing tea party. It's Aqua's bedtime."

Roxas looked away, toward a clock that Aqua hadn't seen before, "It is, isn't it. Come, Aqua. Let's get you into bed." Without a word, he stood along with Namine, and both of them took her hands, as they did before. After pushing open another door across the room, they led Aqua to a brightly colored bed, canopied, a bed she had had when she was young. Yes…she remembered this. This was the bed she had when she was five years old. When she used to love playing with dolls.

"Good night, Aqua," Namine said, leaning on the balls of her heels and rocking back and forth. She stared lazily at her, smiling. Roxas stood next to her, mimicking what she was doing. They must have been twins…they had to be twins.

The blue haired woman shut her eyes. Sleepiness started to settle over her, and before long, she had slipped asleep.

_In her dream, she is nothing more than the mere age of five again. She plays happily with her dolls…the pretty little dolls with the blond hair, and the permanent smiles…_

_And then she is standing with Roxas and Namine, both holding her hands, one finger pressed to their lips. She's smiling and laughing. In a flash, her six year old head is covered with a bag, a face drawn on it. _

"Aqua!"

Her eyes shot open, happy to escape the dream. Namine was still smiling, and now she was tugging on Aqua's hand. "Come on, it's time to go play!" When she pulled on her, Aqua didn't move. Namine looked back, tears forming in her eyes, "Is…something the matter? You use to always love to play with us. What happened to those times? Aqua, please? Play with me and Roxas again. Pretty please?"

She didn't remember saying yes, in fact, she wanted to get out of that nightmare that she was in, and go to her real home. She wanted to get out as soon as possible.

They wouldn't allow it, though. Roxas had tied a blindfold around Aqua's face, preventing her from being seen. She could hear them laughing, as they sung her around so much she felt as though she might throw up. Namine's giggling was the one thing that got to her the fastest. Roxas didn't start laughing until a while after Namine started.

"Remember this, Aqua? Do you remember us now? How about now, Aqua?" Each time Namine asked a question, her voice would just keep getting angrier.

Aqua remembered. She remembered well. The names of her dolls, the ones with the blonde hair and permanent smiles, had been named Roxas and Namine. She used to love naming her dolls strange names. Then she had gotten Kairi. She wanted to play with Kairi more than she did Roxas and Namine.

The giggling resumed. Aqua couldn't see the real world around her, but images filled her head. Her, lying on her bed, all of her stuffed animals being stabbed into with knives. Roxas and Namine with orange eyes. And sickening grins. She remembered how well they use to play with her, and she had given them up for Kairi.

"Don't you see?" Roxas growled. "You were tired of playing with us. And guess what, Aqua? We're tired of playing with you."

Everything went silent. Aqua had been scared by his words, but it seemed as though he was gone. She removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Then, she screamed.

_Somewhere out there, in the woods, there will be a body…the body of a girl who didn't want to play with the old dollies when she got the new when. _

_She will be covered in her blood; her eyes will be gouged out. _

_You know how the saying goes; out with the old, in with the new._

* * *

**This is so weird…and rushed...but you know, I had to! Getting in the spirit of Halloween. **

**Silver Dawn **


End file.
